Nostalgia In Winter
by bysJ
Summary: Baekhyun mungkin berpikir, suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintai Chanyeol. Mencintainya sebagai teman. Yah, teman baik. Chanbaek/Baekyeol fanfiction. RnR?


Tittle : Nostalgia In Winter.

Author : bysJ.

Genre : Friendship, Romance (dipertanyakan)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Leght : ini termasuk drabble/fictlet/oneshoot? *ketahuan author abal-_-*

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God and their parents. **Plot and****story idea****is mine!**

{ Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini }

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sudah lama tidak kembali kesini. Ke kota kelahiranku, kota asalku. Aku merindukan segala yang ada di kota kenangan ini, aroma pantainya, cahaya matahari yang selalu malu untuk menampakkan diri, ilalang yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama angin, jalan setapak yang terlihat tenang disaat musim gugur, bahkan ibu-ibu pemilik kedai diujung jalan yang selalu menyanyikan lagu jadul dengan nada kalang-kabut. Aku merindukan semuanya.

Sudah empat tahun sejak aku merantau ke pusat kota dan bekerja disana. Karena ini liburan musim dingin, yeah, liburan natal juga, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku di kota ini. Aku bisa membayangkan ibuku menangis haru karena kejutan yang tak terduga ini. Aku juga bisa membayangkan, Ayahku yang langsung memasak sup iga kesukaanku. Mereka tinggal berdua. Menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan mengelola toko bunga kecil-kecilan di depan rumah. Setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka pasca pensiun.

Kota ini memang menyimpan kenangan masa kecilku, dari mulai Sehun yang suka bermain bersamaku dengan ingus yang selalu tampak dihidungnya. Kudengar sekarang ia menjadi CEO salah satu perusahaan tissue terkenal. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana repotnya seorang Do Kyungsoo menghadapi kencan pertamanya bersama pacar pertamanya. Masa remaja yang sangat hangat dan mustahil untuk dilupakkan. Mungkin aku akan menelpon Kyungsoo sebentar lagi untuk melepaskan rasa kangen. Bagaimana wujud Kyungsoo sekarang? Masihkah mungil seperti dulu?

Berbicara soal masa remaja, aku punya kisah tersendiri. Aku juga punya cerita tentang cinta pertama. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan, aku menyukainya. Dia tinggi, dan itu hal yang sangat aku benci ketika harus menengadahkan kepalaku jika ingin berbicara dengannya. Suaranya seperti om-om hidung belang, aku selalu tertawa jika mengingat ia menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali kepadaku. Dengan suara beratnya dan setangkai mawar yang disembunyikan dibalik tubuh raksasanya, ia berkata "Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu…" terdengar menggelikan. Tapi aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

Aku dan Chanyeol putus saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja di kota yang lebih besar. Aku lebih memilih putus daripada harus memaksakkan diri menjalin hubungan jarak jauh yang pasti akan menyiksa batik kami berdua. Yeah, awalnya aku merasa sakit hati. Tapi, aku berusaha berpikir bahwa memang ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga penasaran bagaimana bentuk Park Chanyeol sekarang? Apa ia masih tinggal di ujung jalan di kota ini? Apa ia masih tersenyum seperti waktu itu kepadaku?

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari kuil Miyajidake. Jalanan disini sebenarnya sangat enak jika dilalui dengan bersepeda karena menurun. Tak apa, aku juga senang jika melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki. Dari sini aku bisa melihat kota, walaupun yang terlihat hanya atap-atapnya. Terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku mengayunkan tanganku kesamping merasakan ilalang yang menyentuh ujung-ujung jariku. Menggelikan, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Asap mengepul keluar dari mulutku menandakan hari ini memang benar-benar dingin. Aku melakukannya beberapa kali. Tak peduli jika hari semakin dingin. karena aku melakukannya dengan bahagia, seolah-olah sedang bernostalgia. Jika terus seperti ini, hari esok yang membekukan pun akan terasa hangat.

Bola mataku menyapu seluruh pemandanggan kota ini, sampai tiba-tiba benda bulat ini berhenti pada sesosok yang tengah mengendarai sepeda diujung jalan, tak lupa dengan syal merah yang setiadilehernya. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang sekarang tengah bersepeda kearahku. Karena sel kelabu diotakku ingat jelas bahwa sosok itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Hai…" sosok tinggi itu turun dari sepedanya dan melambai ke arahku.

"Ngg.. Hai.." aku balas dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Kau kembali," ujarnya dengan gantung.

"Ngg.. yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak selamanya sih, Cuma untuk liburan natal," jawabku. Kulihat bibir tebalnya membentuk bulatan membentuk huruf o tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Habis dari kuil Miyajidake?" tanyanya. Sedikit berbasa-basi bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Hanya untuk bernostalgia," lagi-lagi ia hanya menjawab oh tanpa suara, dan suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti kami.

Aku menjilati bibirku yang tiba-tiba kering, "Kau sendiri?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

Dia tertawa keras, bahkan keras sekali. Aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi seolah mengatakan _kenapa?_ Dan ia menjawab dengan tawa yang ia tahan, "Tak perlu gerogi seperti itu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum seraya menggaruk tengkuk yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gatal, "Yeah, empat tahun bukan waktu yang cepat,"

"Aku rindu padamu, Baekhyun" suara besarnya itu terdengar tulus.

Aku cukup terkesiap dengan ucapannya yang langsung pada intinya. Aku ingin menjawab _aku juga merindukanmu, bahkan masih mencintaimu_ tapi terdengar seperti wanita murahan yang berharap kembali pada mantan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu, hanya saja aku sangat gengsi jika harus mengatakkan kalimat menggelikan itu. Terpaksa aku hanya tersenyum mengangguk ke arahnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, menyebabkan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau bersepeda dengan cuaca seperti ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti hatiku dan aku menemukanmu," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus jalanan.

Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Chanyeol berada disebelah kiriku dengan menuntun sepeda tuanya, dan aku berada disebelah kanannya sambil sesekali memegang ilalang yang tumbuh menyusuri jalan ini.

"Kau masih tinggal dirumah tua putih itu?"

Kulihat Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Aku akan selalu berada disitu. Yah, jika kau mencariku, datang saja, tak perlu sungkan. Asal kau tidak datang pada pagi sampai sore dihari kerja karena aku sudah pasti bekerja," ia menyengir, "Kalau untuk hari sabtu dan minggu, aku akan menerimamu kapan pun kau datang kerumahku,"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawabannya, tapi aku tahan saja. "Begitukah? Hmm akan aku pertimbangkan lagi jika berkunjung kerumahmu,"

"Tak usah sungkan, besok aku libur, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Kau pasti merindukannya kan?"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan," jawabku lagi.

"Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun"

Aku mengulum senyum, "Besok pukul 10 pagi, ini nomer ponselku," aku menyerahkan kartu namaku padanya, benda wajib yang selalu aku bawa.

"Aku akan tepat waktu," jawabnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

.

.

.

Aku sudah siap dengan mantel tebal yang meliliti tubuh kurusku. Hari ini memang dingin, tapi aku merasa hangat. Entah kenapa bibirku terasa tersenyum dengan sendirinya, aku juga heran akan hal itu. Aku menunggu di beranda rumahku ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang lumayan bisa meredakkan kegugupanku. Untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol hari ini, aku terpaksa membatalkan janjiku dengan Kyungsoo untuk sekedar melepaskan rasa kangen, dan menggantikannya dengan esok hari. Padalah, Kyungsoo sudah membuat cake kesukaanku. Terpaksa aku menyuruhnya untuk menyimpannya, dan berjanji akan memakannya besok.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang mengayung sepedanya. Masih setia dengan syal merah yang meliliti lehernya. Dia tampak sempurna dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Ia pun membalas dengan senyuman khasnya juga.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga,"

"Ingin kuajak kemana?"

Aku tertawa, "Kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan, kan? Kenapa jadi kau yang bingung?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa," kulihat ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi, mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ayo naik!" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi malah menyuruhku untuk naik ke jok sepeda yang berada dibelakangnya. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Entah mau dibawa kemanapun, aku pasti akan ikut.

"Pegangan!"

"Ne," aku menarik mantel Chanyeol untuk dipakai sebagai pegangan.

"Kalau tidak erat pasti akan terjatuh," Chanyeol mengubah posisi tanganku menjadi memeluk Chanyeol. Aku terkejut, tapi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan posisi ini.

Perlahan-lahan sepeda yang kami tumpangi berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi kota ini. Aku tersenyum, walaupun aku tahu Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Aku sangat senang. Rasanya ini seperti masa-masa awal dimana kita baru pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku jadi merindukan masa itu.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepadaku pada punggung Chanyeol. Ini hangat dan nyaman. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Rasanya aku ingin tertidur dalam posisi ini. Aku tahu Chanyeol menoleh karena terkejut dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merubah posisi nyaman ini.

Jujur, aku menyukai punggung kokoh Chanyeol. Aku suka aroma mint tubuhnya. Aku suka bunyi helaan nafasnya. Aku suka nyanyian detak jantungnya. Aku suka cara ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya yang begitu rapih. Aku suka telinga besarnya yang nampak seperti layar pada kapal. Aku suka cara berjalannya, walaupun sedikit bongkok, tapi aku suka. Sungguh, aku suka apapun dalam diri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol sedang berada pada salah satu café kesukaanku dulu. Biasanya, aku menghabiskan waktu disini dengan mengobrol ringan bersama Kyungsoo, bahkan kencan berdua bersama Chanyeol. Yeah, itu dulu.

Setelah lama menjelajahi kota mulai dari pasarnya, pertokoannya yang sedang menjajankan aneka pernak-pernik khas natal, pendagang kaki lima jalanan, bahkan pergi mengunjungi ibu-ibu pemilik kedai yang suka bernyanyi dengan suara yang kalang-kabut itu. Dan untuk bayaran karena Chanyeol sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan, aku meneraktirnya segelas cappuccino hangat. Aku sendiri memesan minuman kebangsaanku dari kecil, coklat hangat.

"Apa kau akan kembali kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Aku menatap lekat manik mata hitamnya yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya udara diluar. Beruntung, didalam café sangat hangat. Mungkin Bapak pemilik café telah mengatur suhu pemanas ruangan sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin.

"Yah, mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa natal tahun depan aku akan kembali kesini atau tidak." jawabku.

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya kembali menyesap cappuccino miliknya.

"Kau kedinginan?" wajah tampan itu tampak menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pikiranku sudah tersita dengan bayang-bayang, bagaimana jika chanyeol begini? Bagaimana jika chanyeol begitu? Apa chanyeol sudah begini? Apa chanyeol sudah begitu? Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku.

"Minumlah, nanti sudah tidak hangat lagi," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Dalam hal?" alisnya berkerut menandakan ia cukup bingung.

"Banyak hal, mungkin," kulihat alisnya bertaut. Aku menyesap minumanku.

"Dan terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku soal ini," aku melirik coklat hangatku.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ya,ya, Kau memang tidak berubah Byun Baekhyun,"

Aku tersenyum. Otakku memikirkan perakataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar, aku memang tidak berubah kepadamu, khususnya perasaanku. Hanya saja, aku tidak memikirkan hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin menjalani ini tanpa berhubungan kembali dengan Chanyeol. yah, _you know what I mean_. Aku hanya ingin kita menjalani hidup masing-masing, berteman, melepas rindu, lalu menemukan pasangan hidup masing-masing, kemudian menjodohkan anak dan cucu kita dikemudian hari. Hanya itu, mungkin terlihat menyenangkan.

Aku tahu, jika natal sudah berakhir, maka disitulah kita akan berpisah. Yah, aku mungkin benci mendengar kata berpisah. Karena menurutku, perpisahan itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, beberapa orang juga berpikir, perpisahan itu awal dari sebuah cerita baru.

Angin berhembus dingin. Ini mungkin memang takdir yang sudah ditulis Tuhan. Kau akan menjadi Park Chanyeol yang tampan, dan suatu saat ada seorang gadis cantik yang beruntung, yang akan bersanding denganmu. Dan aku, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih mencintai Park Chanyeol, entah kapan perasaan ini akan berujung, aku juga masih tidak tahu.

"kau mau mendengarkan lagu?"

Kulihat ia hanya mengangguk. Aku mengeluarkan headset dan menyambungkannya pada ponselku. Aku memberikan salah satu bagian headset kepadanya dan satu bagian lagi untukku. Kupilih lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yang sangat cocok didengar saat musim dingin. aku merasa hangat jika mendengar lagu ini, _yui – muffler. _

"Terdengar menghangatkan," ucapnya.

"Salah satu lagu favoriteku,"

"Pilihan yang bagus,"

Aku menatap matanya. Menelusuri pahatan sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan. Memperhatikan setiap inci apa ada didepan mataku. Sampai bola mataku memandang salah satu yang kemarin menarik perhatianku.

"Apa ini pemberian kekasihmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Oh syal merah ini, bukan, ini rajutan ibuku." ia tertawa.

"Aku tertarik," ucapku antusias.

Chanyeol menatapku lembut. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan cinta yang dulu hadir menguap kembali, melalui tatapan itu, "Dengan senang hati aku memberinya,"

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu,"

Ia melirikku penuh selidik, lalu tertawa keras setelahnya, "Ah, kalau begitu akan aku beritahu agar ibu merajutnya untukmu."

"Ah kau sangat baik, aku tersentuh," aku tertawa diujung kalimat. Tawa besarnya lalu mengikutiku kemudian. Kami tertawa, terlihat begitu bahagia. Melepas segala rindu yang kemarin sempat tak terbendung. Terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Aku menyukainya.

_Just like that day,  
the cold wind blows  
In between the two of us lies a mean little joke  
erased by a "goodbye"_

"Kita akan bertemu lagi tahun depan," bisiknya seusai tertawa.

Aku tersenyum, berpikir tentang rencana yang akan aku lakukan tahun depan, tepatnya saat natal menjelang. Aku menggumam tidak ada arti, "Kau terlihat begitu yakin kalau aku akan kembali tahun depan,"

"Kau akan mengunjungi orang tuamu, kan?"

"Kita lihat nanti bagaimana jadwal kerjaanku,"

"Eih, kau seperti boss saja,"

Aku menyengir, sengaja menyipitkan kedua mataku.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Tuan Byun."

"Biarkan, asal aku tak mengganggumu,"

Ia berdehem, "Aku merasa sangat terganggu,"

"Baiklah, aku hentikan," aku tersenyum. Lalu menyesap coklat hangatku, menyisakan sedikit dibagian dasar cangkir. Kulihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku rindu mengobrol seperti ini denganmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara pelan, terkesan berbisik dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku diam beberapa saat, lalu menjawab bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Diam berkelanjutan, dan aku tak berniat membuka obrolan. Aku membiarkan Chanyeol menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini, Baekhyun."

Aku menepuk pelan lengannya. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Aku tersenyum. Hal sesederhana ini saja bisa membuatku merasa lucu. Chanyeol memang konyol, walaupun ia mungkin tidak berniat membuat suatu kekonyolan. "Oke, aku akan membalasmu dengan ucapan, sama-sama, Chanyeol."

"Datanglah kerumahku nanti malam," ujarnya

"Aku akan makan malam dengan orang tuaku."

"Mungkin jika kau minta izin untuk membantu ibuku dan aku menyelesaikan hiasan pada pohon natal, orang tuamu tidak akan keberatan."

"Masa?"

"Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik."

"Memang susah menolak ajakkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Jadi, aku jemput pukul tujuh,"

"Jangan sampai terlambat,"

Aku dan Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi yang tadi kami tempati menuju pintu keluar café. Mengambil sepeda Chanyeol yang terparkir rapi dihalaman depannya. Aku naik dengan posisi yang sama, memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, berusaha mengumpulkan kehangatan karena udara di sore hari seperti ini memang benar-benar dingin.

Diperjalan pulang, saat melewati jalanan lengang yang disisi jalannya ditumbuhi pohon gundul karena daunnya sudah gugur. Aku membentangkan kedua tanganku, berusaha berdiri dengan kaki gemetar dan mati rasa pada pijakkan sepeda Chanyeol, menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin yang menggelitik rongga hidung, merasakan terpaan angin pada wajahku dan rambutku.

Aku berteriak dengan suara keras dan bergema, "Mari menghias pohon natal, teman!" Lalu tertawa selepasnya, membiarkan segala gundah dan risauku menyatu dengan angin.

Aku merasakkan Chanyeol tersenyum nyaris tertawa ditengah-tengah konsentrasinya mengendarai sepeda. Mungkin, dari saat ini aku akan berusaha mencintai Chanyeol sebagai teman. Teman yang begitu baik.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

A/N : jedooooor~ bingung mau nulis apa. Tolong sumbang kritik dan sarannya, aku bener-bener ngerasa sok tahu dan abal banget di ff ini. maka dari itu diminta kritik dan sarannya ya, hehehe. Makasih yang udh mau baca3 makasih yang udh mau review3333 lop yuu~~


End file.
